The Steampunk
by jinx777
Summary: After awaking a new Doujutsu at a young age, Naruto Namikaze was hailed as the next great prodigy, and for several years after he proved it. But after being ordered to do something that even he was not willing to sacrifice, Naruto retired from being a ninja and disappeared without a trace for two years. But now his family has found him again, but is he really the same boy?
1. The Blacksmith

**PLEASE READ THIS AN**

**Ok, before you all kill me for posting a new fic, you should know that it's technically not new. I have been working on this, along with a few others, between my other fics for about a year now.**

**A few things you should know before you read through.**

**First, Naruto doesn't have Kurama, his sister Madoka. Yes, I know I have used both the idea of a sister in several of my other fics, but I like it and can't be bothered to go through the trouble of trying to think of a new name.**

**Second, Minato and Kushina are both alive and well again. I will warn you that it might seem as if I am bashing them at some points, though I will try not to make it seem like it. So I will make it clear now that they are not bad guys in this or anything, they are just people who made a mistake, in other words, human.**

**Third, Naruto will have a bloodline that, as far as I know, hasn't been done before. It will seem similar to the Sharingan, but it isn't the same. I will be explaining it at some point or other. Also I will be putting my own idea of how the Sharingan works, so if you disagree with something I write or think I made a mistake, that's why.**

**Forth, there will be a pairing, at some point, though at this point I am not sure who yet. Though I am sure when you see what I have planned for Naruto you will all have an opinion on who you think it should be, and I can probably guess who.**

**Fifth, Naruto is 15 when Madoka graduates from the academy with the other rookies at 12, but he graduated early when he was nine.**

**Sixth, because Minato is still alive, the Uchiha never planned to revolt, so they are alive and Itachi is still in the village.**

**Seventh, technology is a bit all over the place in the elemental nations it seems, so if I put something in that shouldn't be, too bad. They wouln't be flaying cars or any of that crap, but there might be a few things that wouldn't normally be there, you have been warned.**

**Think that's everything you need to know for now, so enjoy :)**

XXX

Summery- After awaking a new Doujutsu at a young age, Naruto Namikaze was hailed as the next great prodigy, and for several years after he proved it. But after being ordered to do something that even he was not willing to sacrifice, Naruto retired from being a ninja and disappeared without a trace for two years. But now his family has found him again, but is he really the same boy that they had once loved, or has his bitterness changed him behind recognition.

XXX

Disclaimer- I own nothing :(

XXX

Chapter 1- The Blacksmith

XXX

_There are many theories about how bloodlines came to be in the shinobi world. Some believed that they were a gift from Kami herself, to help a person or family in life and to show that they had her favour. While others, the more logical thinking people, theorized that it had something to with recessive genes that, while being dormant in the parents, could be activated at any time in their children's lives._

_But because it was so rare for a new bloodline to be awakened it was almost impossible to validate either of these theories. Until, that is, the birth of Naruto Namikaze, son of the 'Yellow Flash' Minato Namikaze and his wife the 'Red Death' Kushina Namikaze, formally Uzumaki. _

_The reason for this was the fact that when he was only eight years old, while trying to stop a kidnapping attempt of his sister, Naruto awakened a bloodline that had never seen see, heard of or even imagined before that night._

_Because of this he quickly moved through the shinobi ranks, finishing the academy in a record time of one year, beating the records previously set by the likes of Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha, and becoming a genin at age nine._

_By age thirteen, Naruto was a Special-jounin with a reputation all his own._

_Then one day without warning, he handed in his resignation to his farther the Yondaime Hokage, and seemed to just disappear into thin air without a trace. No one knew where he was, or at least none that were willing to talk, not even his family, and most importantly no one knew why he left._

XXX

As he lead his newly passed genin team down the street, his little orange book in hand, Kakashi couldn't help the small chuckle that left his lips was he watched them out of the corner of his one uncovered eye.

His first student, a red haired, blue eyed girl with a slightly unhealthy attachment to the colour orange, Madoka Namikaze. She was his sensei's daughter, though she looked and acted more like her mother. On each of her cheeks were three thin lines, birthmarks that looked almost like whiskers, a side effect from her mother being the previous Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. She had her hair in two pigtails on either side of her head, her headband fixed to her forehead. She was also wearing a bright, neon orange jumpsuit, with blue shoulders and the Uzumaki clan sigh on her back as a tribute to her ancestors.

If there was any one word that could describe the young Namikaze, it would have to be 'Hyper'. Between her natural personally and the near endless amount of energy from having the Kyuubi sealed inside her body, it was almost like watching a fly buzzing around.

The second member of his team, another girl, was Sakura Haruno. She was to daughter of a merchant and was the first person in her family to become a ninja, which unfortunately put her at a disadvantage compared to those that came from a family with several generations of ninja. She had bright pink hair that fell to around her shoulders, with her headband being used to help hold it away from her green eyes. Unlike the other girl on his team, Sakura wore a more subdued colour that didn't instantly draw the eye. She wore a red dress with a white circle design and black training shorts.

Despite the girl's obvious crush on his last genin, Sakura was a smart girl, making up for her physical weakness with theoretical knowledge and control. Because she was the first ninja in her family her chakra reveres were quite small, but at the same time this made it easier to control.

The last of his team, and the only male genin, was Sasuke Uchiha. Like all of the members of his clan, Sasuke had both black hair and eye, and wore a blue high collared shirt with his clan symbol on his back and a pair of white shorts.

Kakashi was actually relived to find that Sasuke was more like his brother then the rest of his clan. The fact was that most of the Uchiha were… well arrogant assholes. While quiet and reserved, the young Uchiha wasn't arrogant despite being the rookie of the year. It was a nice change from what he would normally have to deal with from the boy's clan.

"Kakashi Onii-chan, where are you taking us?"

Turning his head slightly and looking at Madoka out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi let out a sigh before putting his book away and stopping in the middle of the street, his three new genin doing the same.

Despite the fact that he had been at odds with her mother and father for the last two years or so, Kakashi still made sure to stop by and visit Madoka as often as he could, and because of this she saw him as another older brother.

"First of all Madoka-chan, except for outside work and training, call me Kakashi-sensei from now on. As for were we are going, I am taking you to see a friend of mine to call in a favour."

Seeing the confusion on the three genins face, the silver haired jounin wasn't surprised when Sakura raised her hand to ask a question, not yet used to being outside of a classroom.

"Then… why are you bring us along, Sensei?

Giving the three one of his patented 'eye smiles', Kakashi reached over and pat the pinked haired girl on the top of her head, getting an annoyed glare for messing up her hair.

"The friend we are going to see is a blacksmith, one of, if not _the_ best in the Elemental Nations. I am going to ask him to make each of you one of his custom weapons as a gift for passing my test."

At his words, Madoka's eyes light up, her grin stretching wide as she started bouncing in excitement.

"Really! That is so cool! Maybe I'll pick like, a badass sword, or maybe a battle axe?"

Though not as excited as the redhead, Kakashi could see both Sasuke and Sakura were excited at the thought of some cool new weapon, and it made him smile.

"Actually Madoka-chan, if he agrees to make you something you don't get to pick."

"What…why not?"

"My friend only makes custom weapons designed to be use by one person. If he agrees, he will make you the perfect weapon for you that can be used throughout her carrier."

Frowning slightly at his new sensei's words, Sasuke took a step forward to get the older man's attention.

"How is that even possible, between our bodies growing and styles changing over our lives, isn't impossible for _one_ weapon to be perfect?"

Smiling at the raven haired boy, Kakashi turned away and started walking again.

"It's hard to explain, but let's just say he has his methods."

Shrugging, the three new genin started to follow her sensei again, none of them actually noticing that he had avoided saying his 'friends' name.

XXX

Whatever they had been expecting from their sensei's words about 'the best blacksmith in the Elemental Nations', they hadn't expected for his shop to look so…normal. It was no different from the other houses and shops on the street, and the only thing that actually marked it as a blacksmiths was the wooden sign hanging on the wall above the door in the shape of an anvil.

But the moment they passed through the door they were hit by a wave of heat so instance that Madoka was forced to unzip her jacket, showing the plain white tank top she wore under it. It was almost like walking into a different world, and the three genin were a little confused as to why they hadn't felt and of this warmth until they had passed through the doorway.

The entire room was covered from floor to ceiling in copper pipes, some of which would release puffs of steam at seemingly random intervals and the floor was covered in thick stone slabs. To their right were several racks with odd clothes on them and set in the wall was what looked like a changing room. The clothes themselves seemed to be from a world of their own, some seeming to be made partly from metal and machinery instead of cloth. The only other thing in the room was a large metal desk set in front of a door at the back of the room, that was bare but for the small bell on it.

Seeing their confused looks when they entered the shop, Kakashi let out a small chuckle before pointing the walls.

"There are seals to stop the heat from leaving the building, the reason it is so hot is because you are standing right above the forge. These pipes help circulate the excess heat around the rest of the shop."

As he was explaining this the silver haired jounin walked over to the counter and rang the small bell three times before turning back to face them.

"Now I should warn my, my friend is not what you would call…normal. You will probably start to feel a little uncomfortable within the first few minutes of talking to him, but whatever you do, don't lose your temper and try to attack him."

That last part seemed to be directed more at Madoka then anyone else, a fact the redheaded girl didn't miss as she gave a sheepish grin with a blush on her cheeks.

Before Kakashi could say anything else, the door to the back of the room slammed open with a loud bang, and out of it walked the last thing any of the genin would expect to see of a blacksmith.

He wasn't large and muscular, like most of the men in his profession, in fact he didn't look older than his mid to late teens, but it was hard to tell because of the clothes he was wearing. A sleeveless blood red shirt, showing of the fact that although not as big as most blacksmiths, he did indeed had muscles, with thick brown leather gloves covering his hands all up to just below the elbows. Grey pants that were covered in black ashes, with a pair of large steel capped boots on his feet. Covering his front was a heavy looking brown leather apron that looked to have more burn marks then leather. Covering the bottom half of his face was what looked like some kind of black gas mask, and his eyes were covered by a pair of red tinted goggles that stuck out slightly, so they couldn't see what colour they were. The last thing he wore was a little odd, a slightly warn top hat with rested on his head. It was obviously too big for him and hid his hair completely. Just above the brim of the hat were another pair of goggles, these ones with a black tint. **(1)**

The moment he saw them, the unnamed teen stopped and, even though they couldn't see his eyes, they could feel them running over their bodies. The silence was actually a little unnerving for the three newly graduated genin, and when he finally did speak, it was obvious that the mask he was wearing had some kind of voice changer inside it, because the one that spoke to them was much too low to belong to the teen himself. **(2)**

"**Kakashi, if you are here to ask what I think you are, then get the hell out. I don't deal with fresh brats that haven't even been blooded yet.**"

Waving a hand in the air in front of him and letting out a nervous chuckle, much to the surprise and confusion of the three genin, the slivered haired jounin walked over to the counter and leaned over it, ignoring the annoyed expressions on his genins faces at being called 'fresh brats'.

"Now, now, no need to be rude. They are good little genin and I wanted to get them a gift for passing my test, I was wondering if my new stock was in? Also, what's with the mask?"

Despite the fact that they couldn't see his face, the genin could practically feel the frown the teen had on.

They watched as he pulled out a small scroll from behind his apron and unsealed a small box before practically throwing it at the one eyes man.

"**It was getting hard to breathe in the forge because of the heat. Now here's your shit, get the hell out, I have work to do.**"

"Oh come on, do it for me, for old times' sake. You owe me one anyway."

"**Actually I don't owe you anything.**"

"What about that time I saved you from that ambush in the Land of Grass?"

"**They were after you in the first place, they didn't even know who I was.**"

"What about the time I helped you clean up after you set fire to your shop?"

"**You already called in that favour when you had me buy you one of those books you like so much.**"

"…Rock-"

"**I help you move house.**"

"…Sand-"

"**I carried your drunk-ass home the last time you went drinking with Guy.**"

"…"

Letting out a defeated sigh, Kakashi slumped slightly over the desk.

"Come on, give a guy a brake, your making me look bad in front of my new little genin."

"**Not my problem, I don't deal with fresh genin, you know that.**"

Seeming to finally have enough of being ignored, and insulted, Madoka marched over to the desk and glared at the unnamed teen.

"Why the hell not! What's wrong with being a new genin?"

Turning to look at the redheaded Namikaze, the teen seemed to take a moment to think about his answer, ignoring Kakashi's attempt to get his attention away from the new genin.

"**I don't make weapons for fresh genin because it's not worth the time and effort considering their chances of dying before they reach the year mark are so high.**"

Frowning slightly at his words, Madoka took a step back without realising it, before shaking it off and glaring all the harder at the teen.

"Lair, that's not true!"

Tilting his head slightly, the teen seemed to think for a moment before reaching up to his goggle. Seeing this, Kakashi got a worried look in his one eye and made as if to say something, but before he could the goggle were pulled down to hang around his neck.

For a moment the three genin were confused as to what the big deal was considering all this did was show them that the boy had bright blue eyes. But a moment later they all let out slight gasps when they saw the eyes morph into a different shape. His pupils disappeared completely, and the bright blue of his irises started to glow slightly as they shifted into a hollow circle with a cross overlapping it with small lines running through it outside the circle. They had a sharpness about them that sent a chill down the three genins backs, making them take several steps back without realising it. **(3)**

Before they could say anything, those sharp eyes quickly flicked to each of them, seeming to glow slightly stronger for a moment, before changing back to their normal blue. He didn't give them enough time to say anything before pointing to each of them in turn, starting with Sakura and ending on Madoka.

"**The pink one has 23%, the duck ass has 31% and Madoka has 27%.**"

Frowning in confusion, deciding not to think about the fact that this blacksmith had a Doujutsu for a moment, Madoka walked back over to the desk. None but Kakashi even noticed that the teen had use the blonde's actual name.

"27% of what?"

"**That's your chances of living through your first year of being ninja.**"

While Sakura went very pale at his words, her other two teammates seemed to take his words as an insult. Moving to stand next to Madoka, a frown on his face, Sasuke glared at the teen.

"Even if that was true, how the hell could you know that without knowing our skills?"

Deciding to interrupt before a fight could break out, Kakashi rested a hand on both Saskue's and Madoka's shoulders and gave them a slight squeeze as a message to calm down.

"He has a Doujutsu, one of the things it does is allow him to instantly asses a person's base skills from very little information and their chakra, among other things. That's how he is able to make the perfect weapon for anyone."

Seeing that they still weren't a hundred percent sure, the teen let out a sigh.

"**How about I explain your percentages for you? The one with pick hair is a first generation Kunoichi, her reverses are low but her control is high. She has little in the way of physical strength at the moment, which means the fact she passed the academy exam means she is more books smart, not a bad thing but not much help without the strength to back up the knowledge. Her clothes are fairly practical, nothing that restricts her movement or stands out too much, but her natural hair colour would make staying hidden hard unless she covered it up. The fact she is not from a clan or Ninja family means there is no one that will actively seek her out for revenge.**"

Before they could comment on the scarily accurate assessment, the teen moved on, now pointing at Sasuke.

"**The guy with the stupide hair is obviously an Uchiha, I'm guessing Itachi's brother, and has high genin reserves with average control. He doesn't have his Sharingan yet, but his skills are decent and his knowledge is more or less equal to his physical strength. His clothes are neutral, with the exception of his clan symbol on his back, and don't draw too much attention to him. However, the fact he is from such a well-known clan, and is making no effort to hide the fact, means that anyone that has a problem with the Uchiha will be gunning for his blood.**"

At this point all three genin were getting slightly pale, and when the teen pointed to Madoka, she couldn't help the involuntary flinch.

"**Madoka has extremely large reserves, but poor control making most of it inaccessible to her. Her knowledge is well balanced with her physical skills, but her hyper personality makes her impeccant and quick to act without thinking things through. Her cloths…will draw every eye within a mile and basically screams 'kill me'. Both her parents are well known and have a lot of enemies, and while the Kyuubi offers a last resort power boost, without training her body will be unable to handle the strain its chakra would put on it.**"

It was then he turned to Kakashi.

"**With all of that data, along with who your jounin sensei is, who, despite being very skilled has a pretty big enemy list of his own, as you are now those are your chances of survival.**"

Seeing the pale looks on his genin, Kakashi frowned slightly towards the masked teen in front of him

"Did you really have to be so blunt?"

"**Better they know the truth before it's too late, and you know my calculations aren't 100% accurate, what with free will and luck. With a few small changes their odds would improve, it's up to them whether or not they take what I said to heart.**"

Letting out a sigh, the masked jounin motioned for the teen to follow him as he moved to the other side of the room, the three genin not seeming to even notice.

"Look, I know you don't like betting on the odds, but can't you make an exception just this once? She is your sister, Naruto."

Sending a slightly regretful look towards the whiskered redhead, the now named Naruto quickly turned away, not being able to meet his friend's eye.

"**I left my family behind two years ago Kakashi, I don't have a sister.**"

"Bullshit, just because of what happened with your parents doesn't change the fact she is your little sister. You used to be so close. Did you know that one of her dreams is to find you and bring you home?"

"…**Stop it, Kakashi.**"

"I'm not going to let you ignore this, what happened wasn't her fault and you shouldn't blame her for it."

For a moment neither said anything, before Naruto let out a long sigh.

"**Fine, but only if they can pass my test. You can help them, but not give them the answer, if they pass, I will make them their weapons…agreed?**"

As if a switch had been pulled, the tense atmosphere between the two disappeared, and Kakashi gave the teen in front of him an eye smile.

"Sound great, what will the test be?"

At the word test, the three genin were brought out of their funk to see the teen and their sensei shaking hands on the other side of the room.

"**Wait here, I'll be right back.**"

After Naruto left the room, Kakashi turned to his team with an eye smile.

"Good news, I convinced him to give you a test to see if you are worth his time to make you weapons!"

Still feeling a little nervous after everything the teen had told them, Sakura raised a shaky hand to get the older Shinobi's attention.

"What kind of test, sensei?"

"Hmm, you know I have no idea."

That got a sweat drop from the tree genin, but before they could ask anything else, the teen came back with a bag in his hands, which he placed on the table.

"**Alright your test is simple enough, I will give each of you something, and I want you to figure out how to best use it as a weapon. You don't need to give me an answer today, so after I give them to you get the hell out. Pinkie, you're up first.**"

Quickly moving to stand in front of the counter, Sakura tried not to look as nervous as she felt. She watched as the teen reached into the bag, before handing her three pieces of scrap metal, each about an inch in size and vaguely cut in the shape of flower petals. After getting over her confusion, the pink haired girl took a moment to examine them and noticed that they each had a small seal engraved into them.

Looking up at the teen, she resisted the urge to raise her hand.

"I don't understand…"

"**Take some time, if you figure it out come back and show me.**"

Not giving her time to ask any more questions, Naruto pointed to Sasuke.

Unlike his pink haired teammate, the young Uchiha seemed to get a fire in his eyes as he approached the teen, as if to silently say he was going to prove him wrong.

Without a word Naruto handed the boy a role of ninja wire with a small metal weight at the end and a piece of blank paper. Before the boy had time to ask anything, the masked teen spoke.

"**Ask Kakashi to explain what the paper is.**"

Thinking it over for a moment, Sasuke just nodded before stepping back without a word, Madoka quickly taking his place. Just like Sasuke she had a fire in her eyes, though hers was more obvious. Seeming to hesitate for a moment, though none but Kakashi noticed, Naruto pulled out the final objects from his bag and handed them to her. The redheaded Namikaze could only frown at being handed a metal disk with a seal on it and a blank piece of paper like the one Sasuke had been given.

"**Right, now get the hell out and don't come back until you can show me you're answers.**"

Quickly moving his genin to the door, Kakashi sent the teen one last smile before leaving, but before they left, Madoka turned back.

"I don't care what you say, I'll beat your odds and become a great Kunoichi, and when I am I'll find my Onii-chan and bring him home, Believe it!"

XXX

"This is hopeless!"

Looking up from his book, Kakashi fixed his eye Madoka, who had just thrown the mental disk away at random in a fit of frustration. It had been three days since they had been given their 'test', and the young Namikaze was quickly getting impatient with her lack of success in uncovering the mysteries of the 'plate', as she insisted on calling it.

After they had left the shop Kakashi had taken them to training ground 7 and explained that the blank pieces of paper were to help determine their chakra natures, and that unfortunately because of the fact she was the first of her family to be a ninja Sakura's wouldn't manifest until her mid-teens at the earliest. After showing them how it works, Kakashi learned that Sasuke, unlike most of his clan that had a strong Fire affinity, had a Lightening affinity like he did, while Madoka had Wind like her father.

The fact that he gave them the chakra paper was a big clue as to what they needed to do and while the silver hair jounin had more or less figured out what they needed to do, as part of the agreement he wasn't allowed to tell them, only answer questions. Luckily channelling raw elemental chakra wasn't actually that hard to do, so after explain how to do it he had left the two to their own devices.

As for Sakura, the one eyed shinobi had no idea what the girl was supposed to do. But then again, she didn't even ask him a single question about it in the last few days, just seeming to sit and stare at the three pieces of metal in her hand, thinking.

The only one that seemed to have any idea of what to do was Sasuke. Kakashi could see him trying to run an electric current along the wire while throwing it, though he was having trouble and kept shocking himself.

He was brought out of his musings when a loud crash came from the far side of the training ground from the same direction Madoka had thrown her disk, and when he turned to look he couldn't help but let out a low whistle. Three trees had been cut down in the middle in a straight line, while the disk was imbedded half-way through a forth. It seemed that in her anger Madoka he unconsciously channelled her Wind chakra into the disk, allowing it to cut through the threes like a hot knife through butter.

A moment later the redheaded Namikaze seemed to come to the same realization and started jumping up and down in excitement, running over to pull the disk from the tree before starting again with a new vigour.

After sparing the scene a glace, both of his other students returned to their own tests.

It was about an hour later that Kakashi was once again brought out of his reading, but this time instead of the reason being Madoka, it was the sound of Sakura yelling in triumph. Walking over to look over the girls should, the one eyed jounin was surprised to see that the three pieces of metal were glowing bright pink and floating in the air around her hand as if being carried by the wind. They seemed to be moving in completely random patterns, twisting and turning as if in the middle of some kind of intricate dance. He also noticed that the when one of them brushed against the ground, a small, almost unnoticeable scar was opened up in the dirt.

"Well done Sakura-chan, it looks like you figured it out."

Looking to her sensei with a proud grin on her face, the three pieces of mental falling to the ground the moment her concentration was broken, the pink haired girl nodded her head happily.

"Yeah, it was so simple now I know what I needed to do. I just need to channel enough of my chakra into the seals, and then concentrate on where I want them to go! …Actually, now that I think about it, it hardly takes any chakra at all."

Though he wasn't showing it on the outside, Kakashi was truly amazed at the potential considering it was such a simple idea, and had a feeling he already knew what Sakura's weapon was going to be. He couldn't help the small smile that crossed his covered lips when his other two genin walked over and started congratulating their pink haired teammate.

He also didn't miss the way Madoka suddenly frowned before turning to face him.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, can we see your weapon?"

"…what?"

"Well, you said that Blacksmith guy was your friend, so he must have made you a weapon too, right."

Seeing that they had gotten the attention of both his other genin, Kakashi took a moment to think it over before shrugging his shoulders and pulling out a scroll from his pouch.

"Your right, Madoka-chan, I do have a finished weapon. But I must warn you, it was made for one thing and one things only, to kill. This is something else I should have warned you about before taking you to him, if he makes you your perfect weapon, you will learn something about yourself, and it can be hard to except what you will learn about yourself."

Without another word, the one eyed jounin unsealed his weapon and held it up for the three genins inspection. For the most part it just looked like a long black metal tube with a wooden handle on one end and smaller tube attached on to the top. (4)

Seeing their confused expressions, Kakashi made a quick shadow clone, handed it a kunai, and had it run to the over side of the training ground, before lifting up the odd weapon and holding it so that he could look through the smaller tube.

"I call it a Gun, it allows me to send a small piece of metal across long distances faster than anything can be thrown by hand, and because it is a different shape to kunai and shuriken even experienced ninja have trouble dodging it because it sounds different."

Nodding to the clone, who quickly threw the kunai high into the air, Kakashi quickly took aim, channelled Lightening chakra into the bullet, and fired it at the kunai. All the three genin knew was that there was a small flash of light, followed by the sound of metal hitting metal. Before the kunai hit the ground the clone grabbed it out of the air and threw it back to the original before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Turning back to their sensei, the three genin stared wide eyed when they saw the kunai he was holing up for their inspection, or more specifically, the small hole that was cut through it.

"My ideal weapon is the ideal assassination tool, able to kill a person from up to a mile away without warning."

He saw the way their amazed expressions turned uncomfortable at his words, Sakura now looking at the three pieces of mental in her had with a worried expression.

XXX

(1) If you are having trouble picturing what he looks like, look up Steampunck on goggle and it will help.

(2) Think of how Bane talks in Dark Knight Rises, but not the same mask.

(3) For his eyes, think of a scope from a rifle.

(4) Look up Steampunk weapons and you will get a better idea of what Kakashi's gun looks like.

**Just in case you haven't figured it out yet, Steampunck is going to be a theme in this fic :)**

**Also, I will go into more detail about Naruto's Doujutsu later, though I am considering adding a description of it at the end of the next chapter, I will see.**

**Hope you all liked it :)**


	2. Memories

**Hey, glad to see people like this fic so far, and for those of you that like the steampunk theme, you'll love the first part of this chapter.**

**Also, I don't know what the date is wherever you are, but here it's the 9****th**** of April, Happy B-day to me! XD!**

**Make sure you read the AN at the bottom please :)**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

XXX

Disclaimer- I own nothing :(

XXX

Chapter 2- Memories

XXX

As he walked through the door to the club Naruto owned, known as 'Steampunk', the now familiar sensation of having his chakra suppressed passing over his body, Kakashi couldn't help but feel impressed even after all this time. Naruto was an Uzumaki through and through and, like most of his clan had been before they were wiped out, was a genius when it came to seals.

The entire building was covered in seals that stopped anyone that didn't have the counter seal, namely Naruto himself and a few of the retired Ninja that were hired as security, from using chakra. It was actually a good system, not to mention the amount of money saved from fixing any damages, after all just because they were drunk didn't mean a ninja couldn't use Jutsu.

Steampunk was also one of the few shinobi only Clubs, Minato not wanting there to be too many so as not to aggravate the civilians. How Naruto got permission to create it without his father realising it was him running it was beyond the one eyed Jounin. The one time he had asked, the only answer he got was that the teen had called in a favour.

It was actually decorated to look a lot like his shop, with copper pipes covering the walls, stone floors and metal tables, but without the near unbearable heat. There was a bar that took up the entire left side of the club with several bartenders manning it, and a large dance floor in the middle in front of the stage where live bands preformed. There were also booths with red curtains surrounding them to give people privacy.

The staff, along with several of the regular patrons of the club, were all dressed in clothes similar to the ones Naruto normally wore, an odd mix of fancy suits/dresses and metal. Some of the people working actually had metal arms and legs to replace ones they had lost in their ninja careers that worked like normal body parts, except that they released the odd puff of steam and constantly ticked.

In fact most of the people that worked at the club were ex-ninja that had been forced to retire due to injury.

On the right side were a set of stairs that lead to the VIP area, which was where Kakashi was moving to now. The large guard stood in front of them was wearing a fancy red suit with white lining and a mechanical hand instead of his right one. He let him through without a second glance, the slight ticking sound his hand gave off as the gears turned almost unheard over the music as it let out a small puff of steam.

The VIP area was set on a large balcony overlooking the rest of the club, with a pipe like rail running around the edge and large, comfortable sofas shaped into half circles with small tables in front of them for people to sit at. Across the room, sat at one of the tables at the edge of the balcony, was Naruto.

Unlike the last time Kakashi had seen the blonde, who had been working in his forge at the time, Naruto didn't have the thick leather gloves or apron on. Instead he was now wearing a blood red button up vest over a long sleeved white shirt, a black jacket with red lining and some kind of shoulder pads flung over the back of the seat, with black pants. He was still wearing the same top hat with the goggles around the brim, but the mask was gone along with the red tinted goggle, leaving his bright blue eyes and whisker marked cheeks for the world to see. The oddest thing though was that on both his forearms were a pair of what looked like high-tech bracers, similar to the machines he had built for the members of his staff to replace lost body parts, the gears slowly ticking away and steam puffing out at random.

Without a word, Kakashi sat down next to his young friend and grabbed the extra glass of sake, already knowing it was for him.

"Busy night."

Looking at his friend out of the corner of his eye, taking a sip out of his own glass, Naruto let his eyes wonder around the lower level of the club.

"I guess, so are you just here for a social call or to tell me something?"

Taking a sip of his own drink, enjoying the slight burning sensation that trickle down his throat, Kakashi put the glass down and leaned back into his seat.

"Just thought I'd let you know that Madoka and the rest of my team have more or less figured out your little test, now they are just practicing before coming to show you. Though Madoka is still having a few problems…"

Raising an eyebrow at the man's words, Naruto took a small pocket watch from his vest pocket and looked at it for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and putting it back.

"Five days, seven hours and fifty eight minutes… I'll admit, I wasn't expecting them to finish for another fourteen hours and twenty four minutes. I guess Madoka and duck butt finished their elemental training faster than predicted."

Turning to look at the teen completely, his single visible eye wide in shock, the sliver haired Jounin almost coughed up the sip of sake he had just taken.

"You _knew_ they would be able to do it, and within a week?"

"Of course, I gave them every advantage, allowed you to answer questions to help, the odds were they would be finished within a week. After all, we are talking about their 'Soul Weapons', they are naturally attuned to them so giving them something similar and they were bound to figure it out quickly. Like throwing a kunai after not using one for a few years, the memory is there, you just have to practice."

'Soul Weapon' was the term Naruto used for the weapons he made. A weapon that was a perfect fit for a person's personality and fighting style, as if it were an actual part of their soul given form. It was a fitting name for sure.

Shaking his head at the whiskered teens words, Kakashi settle back into his seat before asking his next question.

"So have you already started on their Soul Weapons?"

"Who do you think you're talking to? I started about ten minutes after you left. Would have been sooner, but I stopped on the way to make tea."

Letting out a small chuckle, enjoying the moment, Kakashi's mood soon sobered before saying what was on his mind.

"You know now that Madoka-chan has seen your eyes, it's only a matter of time before Sensei and Kushina-sama find you."

A small frown was the teen's only response, but it was enough. Letting out a sigh, Kakashi finished his drink and stood, moving to lean over the railing and look at the people below them.

"I know what they tried to do was wrong, but they are still your parents. They learned from their mistake and want to make things right. If you just talked to them maybe-"

"Not interested."

"But-"

"Not. Interested."

Letting out a sigh, Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and let the silence between them grow for a few minutes, before turning around with an eye smile.

"Fair enough, now on to my next reason for visiting…"

Shaking his head Naruto stood and moved to stand next to his old friend, his eyes quickly changing as he scanned the crowd, before turning back to normal.

Thinking for a moment, the whiskered teen finally pointed to a women on the dance floor with chocolate brown hair. She was wearing a black maid outfit with white trim and a small top hat tilted on the left side of her head.

"She's a chunin, buy her two drinks and get her talking about her old genin team and she'll fall into your bed by the end of the night…why the hell do I keep helping you pick up random women anyway?"

Patting the younger boy on the shoulder, eye smile in place, Kakashi let out a small chuckle as he walked towards the stairs.

XXX

For the last hour Kushina had watched in silent confusion as her daughter practised throwing some kind of metal disk imbued with Wind chakra, the fact that until now she didn't even know Madoka _could_ use elemental chakra, not helping her confusion. She would have to talk to Kakashi at some point and find out just what he was teaching his genin team.

The disk itself seemed to have plenty of destructive power, but judging from the number of slash marks on the wall behind the training post Madoka was throwing it at, the redheaded Namikaze was having problems aiming it.

Thinking about her husband's one eyed student brought a sad expression to the red heads face.

After what had happened two years ago Kakashi had been…distant, with both her and Minato, not that they could blame him. They had been shellfish, putting the village before their own family without a second thought, and now because of that she had lost her son, her baby boy that she used to hole in her arm until he fell asleep. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time, but now when they looked back on that day both she and Minato felt nothing but shame for what they had tried to do.

Quickly shaking the thoughts from her head, Kushina took a moment to compose herself before moving to stand next to her daughter.

"What are you doing, Madoka-chan?"

Stopping her arm mid-throw, the young redhead turned to look at her mother with a large smile on her face as she held up the metal disk for her inspection.

"I'm practising! If I can get the hang of using this plate thing then that Blacksmith-Baka Kakashi-Onii took us too will make me my personal weapon! But I can't get the aim right…"

Putting her daughters words to one side for a moment, Kushina felt her eyes widen slightly when she saw the small seal engraved into the middle of the disk. Leaning forward slightly, her Uzumaki heritage kicking in, the red headed jounin found herself fascinated when she realised it was an _anti_-gravity seal, mixed in with a battery seal and control seal, something she had been working on her several years.

Resisting the urge to grab the disk for a closer look Kushina cleared her throat before pointing it out to her daughter.

"Why don't you try adding some chakra into this seal?"

Looking at the seal as if only now realising it was even there, Madoka let a large grin cross her face before nodding and doing as her mother suggested. The results were instantaneous, the disk started to emit a soft white glow before lifting about an inch into the air above the whiskered redheaded girls hand. It seemed to wobble at first, but after a few second stabilised and started spinning.

Her grin growing even wider, Madoka moved her had forward as if to throw something, sending the spinning disk across the Namikaze training ground and cutting straight through a training log on the other side.

Jumping up and letting out a cheer, Kushina giving her excitable daughter a small smile, they almost missed the fact that the disk started to turn around and come back towards them, cutting through three other training posts on the way.

Jumping to the floor in order to dodge the spinning disk of death that was flying straight towards them, both mother and daughter watched as the disk passed over their heads before moving to circle the room. It did this several times before the glow finally faded and the chakra Madoka had put in the disk ran out, causing it to fall to the floor with a dull thud.

When she was sure that it was safe, Madoka ran to the disk, her grin so big it looked almost painful, and started dancing around with it held up in the air. Slowly getting to her own feet, Kushina couldn't take her now wide eyes of the piece of metal in her daughter's hands.

Looking around the training ground her eyes only seemed to get wider as she took in the destroyed training posts and slash marks on the walls where the disk had cut into them as it passed. It didn't seem possible that such a simple item could cause such damage, but the evidence was all around her.

"Madoka"

Seeing that she had her daughter's attention, the redhead keeping one eye on the disk in the girls hands, Kushina moved to stand in front of the younger girl before asking her question.

"What can you tell me about the blacksmith that gave you that disk?"

She was curious about the person that could make a seal like the one she had seen on the disk, along with a few other things.

Kushina didn't miss the way her daughter's expression turned from one of happiness to a pout at the question.

"He's a big Baka! First he said he wouldn't make us anything because genin die too easily, then to prove a point he used this wired Doujutsu and told us our chances of surviving. But Kakashi- Onii convinced him to give us a test to prove we could do it. Tomorrow we're going back to show him we passed his stupid test."

Because of the way her eyes were squinted, Madoka didn't see the way her mother stiffed at the mention of a 'weird Doujutsu'. While it was true there were several different type of techniques in the village, there was only one she had ever heard of that could predict odds in the way Madoka was talking about.

Forcing herself to swallow the sob that was frightening to burst out of her throat, Kushina took a few deep breaths before smiling at her daughter.

"I see… maybe I will come with you to meet this blacksmith, I would like to have a few words with him myself…"

XXX

As he stood in front of the memorial stone staring at the names of his former comrade, Kakashi didn't miss the fact that he was being watched. He had a good idea of who it was and why they were stood directly behind him, and why they seemed to be releasing a small amount of killing intent.

After staring for another minute, preparing himself for the conversation he was about to have, the one eyed jounin let out a sigh before slowly turning to face his sensei's wife, Kushina. Worse, a clearly pissed off Kushina dressed in her field gear ready for a fight.

"…why didn't you tell us you knew where he was?"

Her tone was deadly and sent a shiver down his spine, but after taking a deep breath, saying his prayers and crossing his fingers behind his back, Kakashi spoke in as strong a tone as he could given the circumstances.

"If I had told you where he was, you would have tried to get him to return home."

"Of course we would! He is our son! He belongs with his family!"

"And that's the reason I didn't tell you! If you had gone rushing off too soon he might of left the village altogether. I didn't say anything so he would have time to set new roots in the village… he doesn't even consider you family anymore Kushina-sama, I have tried multiple times to convince him into giving you and sensei another chance, but the moment I bring you up he shuts me out, if I push he has even turned violent. He doesn't _want_ to see you…"

By the end of his speck there were tears falling down the red haired jounin's face, which made Kakashi release a silent sigh of relief because it meant she wasn't about to kill him.

For the next few minutes they stood in silence, neither seeming willing to brake it. Kushina didn't seem to have the courage to look Kakashi in the eye and honestly, thinking about what had happened two years ago made it hard for him to look at her at all.

XXX

**Two years ago **

XXX

_Naruto could only stare at his parent with a mixture of shock and horror as he sat in the chair in front of his father's desk, unable to comprehend what they were telling him._

"_Is this some kind of sick joke?"_

_But their face said it all, they were completely serious about this._

_If he had bother to look around Naruto would see that the only other three people in the room at the time, Sarutobi Hiruzen the former Hokage and his father's adviser, Kakashi and Itachi, two men that were his brother's in all but blood, had similar expressions on their faces. He, Kakashi and Itachi had been a team for a year now and they had been allowed to join this meeting at the blonde's request._

_His face impassive, as if the conversation was of little importance at the moment, Minato looked up from the files on his desk to meet his son's eyes, only to raise an eyebrow in mild confusion at the disgusted look in the boy's face._

"_I don't see why you're making such a big deal about this, your Doujutsu is a valuable asset to the village. It's not unheard of for an arranged marriage to be issued to insure it is not lost over generations."_

_Finally losing his temper, Naruto jumped out of his seat and slammed his hands on the desk in front of him, his eyes instinctively activating his Doujutsu as he glared at his parents._

"_She's my SISTER!"_

"_Exactly, who better to ensure the bloodline is passed on then someone with almost the same DNA markers as you. As it is we still don't know if Madoka herself will develop it, but even if she doesn't any children you have will be more likely too. It's for the good of the Leaf, son"_

"_The leaf can kiss my ass for all I care, I'm not marrying my little sister just because you think it will increase the chances of my children having the same eyes as me!"_

_Frowning at her son, Kushina leaned forward to get his attention before scolding him._

"_You will do as you are told young man, we are your parents and superiors, and as long as you are a ninja of the Hidden Leaf you will follow orders. And watch your langue."_

_Breathing deeply through his nose, nostrils flaring violently, Naruto took a moment to think before suddenly going very quiet. Pulling his headband off and throwing it on the desk in front of his parents, shocking everyone in the room, the blonde Namikaze sent his parents a look as cold as ice._

"_Then I quite being a Leaf-nin, and I'm moving out by the end of the day. There are many things I would have done for this village, but what you are asking his going too far. From this day forward, I have no family!"_

_Without another word the blonde teen turned away from his parents and marched out of the room, shoving his way past Itachi when the older boy attempted to stop him, and leaving both Minato and Kushina staring at the headband laying on the table in front of them in absolute shock._

XXX

**Present**

XXX

"…I…_We_ know it was a mistake, we put the village before our son's feelings and because of that our family has been torn apart. But that's why I need to see him Kakashi, to tell him we're sorry and bring him home!"

He could hear the sincerity in her words, but at the same time knew that Naruto would refuse to hear them. The whiskered teen had completely turned his back on his parents and refused to have anything to do with them anymore.

Letting out a sigh, the silver haired jounin pulled a piece of paper out of his kunai pouch and threw it to his sensei's wife.

"This is a club you will be able to find him at tonight, its shinobi only, both active and retired, so take your ID with you. But I can't guaranty he will talk to you…"

Looking at the address and club name on the paper in her hand in confusion, Kushina turned back at her husband's student, her eyes still a little watery.

"Why can't I just come with you when you take Madoka and your team to see him today?"

Letting out a sigh, rubbing the back of his head as he looked everywhere but at her, Kakashi frowned slightly behind his mask as he said his next sentence.

"Because it took a lot of effort just to get him to agree to give them a test, if you come with us he might just throw us out altogether…"

There was also the fact he wanted to give his young friend far warning before he saw his mother again, otherwise there was a very real chance he would attack her without thinking.

Lowering her head in defeat, the tears once again pouring down her face, Kushina could only nod her head silently as she didn't trust her voice at the moment.

XXX

Kakashi couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the sight of his three genin acting so excited, Madoka was practically skipping down the street ahead of him. Before heading to show Naruto their progress the silver haired jounin had told them to meet him at their training ground to show him their final results, and to say he was impressed was a given.

Sakura, after spending some time watching one of the trees that was her namesake, was now able to make the three pieces of metal move almost naturally, watching and studying the way the petals had fallen from the tree. From what the Shadow Clone he had used to keep an eye on her had seen, the pink haired girl had spent hours just sat on the ground, the three scraps of metal floating above her hand, watching and learning the movements.

Sasuke had also made progress, now able to send a current down the ninja wire he had been given for his test with almost no backlash. He still had a problem if using it for more than a few minutes at a time, but considering it wasn't his actual Soul Weapon Kakashi could only assume it would be fixed when he was given it.

But Madoka was the most surprising of the three, considering that just the night before she was still having problems with her aim. But after her demonstration this morning, showing that the disk was actually meant to float instead of just being thrown, that problem seemed to be a distant memory for the hyper daughter of the Hokage.

When they arrived at the store, both Kakashi and his team were surprised to see the teenage blacksmith waiting for them behind the only desk in the shop, the same gasmask from before on his face, red tinted goggles handing loosely around his neck and apron in place. Before they could say a single word Naruto's blue eyes shifted into his Doujutsu, flashed three times as he took in the three genin and the objects already in their hands, before turning back to normal.

"**Well, I guess Kakashi-san's words about you weren't a waste of breath after all**."

Still not giving them time to speak Naruto grabbed the things he had lain on the desk in front of him before throwing them to the group. They were now each holding a mask similar, but not exactly the same, as the teen in front of them, along with a pair of red tinted goggles.

"**All of you put these on, you to Kakashi, my forge is too hot for you to be able to breathe normally and the goggles will protect you from the light. Don't touch anything, unless I tell you to**."

Looking towards their sensei with confused expressions on their faces, the three genin could only deadpan when they saw the silver haired jounin had already placed both items on his face, his normal mask now being covered by the new on.

Once all four of them had put the masks and goggles on, they were quickly lead through the only other door out of the shop room, only to now be stood in a short corridor that lead to a small room at the end that was barely big enough for them all to fit in and had some kind of collapsible gate instead of a door.

Frowning behind her mask, Madoka looked at the teen in front of her as he pushed the gate to one side and stepped inside the small room, waiting for them to follow.

"I thought you were taking us to your forge?"

The mask didn't change her voice like it did Naruto's, though it was slightly muffled.

Sending the girl a blank look that could be seen even if most of his face wasn't visible, Naruto motioned for them to hurry up.

"**Just get in and be patient**."

Grumbling under their breaths, but doing as they were told, team seven squeezed into the small room with a little difficulty and watched as he closed the gate and pushed a small button on the wall that they didn't see until then.

The room seemed to jerk for a moment, startling the three genin, before lowering down some kind of shaft. They passed four other corridors, each with several doors lining it, before coming to a stop at the fifth and the moment the cage was opened the three genin rushed out, Sakura actually falling to her knees looking slightly dizzy.

XXX

As he looked over the papers in his office, Minato couldn't help the small sigh that escaped his lips. There was a time, around two years ago in fact, that he could breeze through work and still have time to train with his son at the end of the day, but after what had happened he just lost the will to try.

He still had Madoka, who he loved with all his heart, but it just wasn't the same. She was a hard worker, there was no denying that, but she was more of a _doer_ then a thinker, unlike Naruto. Sometimes he would just spend hours talking with his son, whether it be about seals, missions or anything else they could think of.

What he and Kushina had tried to do was wrong, he realised that now, trying to force his son into a marriage of conveniences was bad enough, but with his sister? The fact was that before the council suggested it the idea had never even occurred to them, but the council wanted to insure Naruto's bloodline would be passed on to the next generation. They had known exactly which buttons to press, saying it was 'for the good of the village' and 'to insure the Will of Fire remains strong', all things his sensei had taught him were important.

Except that after Jiraiya heard what had happened he had returned to the village just long enough to brake his nose before leaving again. The only thing he told Minato was that while the village was important, family should always come first. That was the moment both he and Kushina truly realised what they had been trying to do, and that realisation made them both sick.

And the way they had told him, acting as if he wouldn't even care and that big dealt it was. The fact was that at the time they had been so confident that he would 'do what was right for the village', that they hadn't even considered he would refuse. It had seemed like such a simple thing at the time, and having known their son, or at least they thought they did, had just assumed he would be glade to help the village.

He couldn't even blame the council, after all it was their job to ensure the safety of the village and think of new ways to make it stronger. The fact was that in the end it had all come down to both him and his wife. _They_ had chosen to listen to the idea, _they_ agreed with it and _they_ had drove their son away.

Honestly at this point all he knew was that Naruto was still in the village, though Jiraiya had been reluctant to even give him that much information. Even now his old sensei refused to actually tell him where his son was, despite having forgiven then, saying that it was too soon and to give the boy his space.

But it had been two years now, two years' worth of space that they could never get back. Time that could have been spent happy with his son, as a family…

Slumping into his chair, rubbing the space between his eyes tiredly, Minato let out another sigh before turning his chair around to face the large window behind him that overlooked the village.

However, before he could get to comfortable, the sound of his office door being flung open reached his ears. He slowly turned around, knowing that if he was being attack his ANBU guards would have dealt with it already, the blonde Namikaze was surprised to see his wife stood in the doorway in full ninja gear. Her face was a mix of hope and sadness and her breathing was heavy, which was odd because almost nothing wore her out…_nothing_!

"I know where to find him!"

Those six words shot through Minato like a kunai to the gut, his eyes widening in shock, before he jumped over his desk and grabbed his wife into a hug.

XXX

**Originally there was more to this chapter, but it was getting a bit too long for my liking so I decided to spilt it with the next. You find out what team 7's weapons are next chapter :)**

**Also, on account of not being sure what to call his Doujutsu( **I really suck at naming things :( **), I will be giving you all a small idea of what it does so that I can ask you for idea's on the name.**

**Look below for details.**

XXX

I'm not sure where I got the idea for this, but I figure if the Sharingan lets the user copy any Jutsu they see, why not have a Doujutsu that lets the user _learn_ and _understand _anything they see. Now before you start saying there's no difference, I will remind you that in this fic the Sharingan will have several weaknesses that it doesn't in the normal Naruto-verse.

Basically one of the things Naruto's Doujutsu does is increase his learning speed and allow him to understand anything he sees. Meaning if he saw a Jutsu being done, he could see how it is done, how much chakra is used, how it could be weakened or strengthened, and even how it could be improved, but unlike the Sharingan, he needs to learn it from what he sees, so it can't be used instantly.

In a way it make him into a super computer, which is how he was able to work out the survival odds on team seven in the last chapter and can figure out what someone's perfect weapon would be

This also means that the longer he fights, the more he learns about his opponent and the easier it is to defeat them. So with his Uzumaki stamina it gives him another edge.

I think that more or less covers what you need to know, so let me now your ideas, or even any techniques you think might fit with it.

XXX

**Hope you like it :)**


	3. Soul Weapons

**Just to clear something up, in this fic both Kakashi and Itachi graduated at age 10, meaning Naruto beat them by a year.**

**Another thing that was pointed out to me and I am going to explain. I said in the An at the bottom of the last chapter about how the longer Naruto fights someone the more he learns about them, but he could read team 7 at just a glance. The reason he could read them so easily is that they are new genin. They are like an open book to his eyes, but the stronger a ninja, the longer it would take to 'read' them.**

**Also, sorry this took so long, I was having trouble with one part and kept rewriting it over and over again. But too be honest I'm still not too happy with it, but it was the best could do.**

**One last thing, I am going away for a week, and while I will have an internet conection, I will not be writing.**

**One more one last thing, a thank you to 'Kupo Prodigy', for his/her name suggestion. The name of Naruto's Doujutsu will be '**Akira no Me' **which more or less translates into '**Eyes of the Revealing Path'**.**

**Enjoy:)**

XXX

Disclaimer- I own nothing :(

XXX

Chapter 3- Soul Weapons

XXX

"What the hell was that?"

Calmly stepping through the door, Kakashi chuckling behind him, Naruto walked over to the pink haired girl and gently patted her on the back.

"**I call it an elevator, it allows me to move from one floor to another without stairs taking up space. It is also tuned to my chakra signature, meaning that unless I am inside, it doesn't move. Now get up, and Kakashi, you shouldn't be laughing at them, as I remember the first time you used, you puked on my floor.**"

Ignoring the sound of his friend choking in his own laughter, Naruto continued forward without a second glance at the group.

It was at that point that the three genin took the time to notice the room they were now in, along with the fact it was so hot they were sweating buckets. For the most part it looked like the shop on the top floor, with copper pipes covering the walls shooting steam out at random, except it was a lot bigger. Along the each side of the room were seven wooden desks, evenly space out with all sorts of strange objects on top of them, some looking like actually body parts made out of metal. On the far side of the room from where they had entered, was what looked like several large holes cut into the wall with fire roaring inside them.

The other thing that got the three genin's attention was the fact that moving around the room, were about twenty copies of the teen that had brought them here, all wearing masks and goggles, but instead of a top hat they had on bandanas. They were moving around each other in perfectly, whether working at the forges or carrying things to a workbench, were another clone would be waiting.

It left the three genin in a mild state of shock at seeing so many solid clones that hadn't been made by Madoka, the amount of chakra needed was far beyond most ninja.

Turning to look at the teen, who was talking to one of the clones, Madoka walked over a practically yelled in his face.

"Just who the hell are you! No one but me and my mother can make this many clones and not faint from chakra extortion!"

Looking at her out of the corner of his eye, motioning for the clone to get back to work, Naruto looked at his sister, who still didn't know who he was, with a blank expression behind his mask.

"**My given name is of little importance to you at this point, and I gave up my family name a few years ago. But if you must call me soothing, it might as well be my other family name form my mother's side. So call my Uzumaki-san.**"

At the name Madoka's shock only seemed to increase, her eyes widening and her mouth falling open as she started at the teen for about thirty seconds before taking a step back.

"Y-your and Uzumaki? But I thought my mother was the only one that survived the last Great War…"

Hearing the unasked question in her voice, and not being ready for her to know just who he really was, Naruto decided to tell a half truth and let her make her own conclusions from it.

"**While it is true most of the Uzumaki clan were killed in the fall of Whirlpool, several were able to escape in the chaos of the attack. Those that survived spread out over the Elemental Nations, some changing their name, others just keeping low profiles, so as not to draw attention to themselves. It is also a well-known fact that those with Uzumaki blood have large chakra reserves, which is how I am able to create and maintain so many clones at the same time without getting fatigued.** "

Turning his back to the redheaded Namikaze, Naruto moved over to the only desk that didn't have a clone before turning to look at the three genin.

"**I have already evaluated your skills with the objects I gave you when you entered the shop and from the information Kakashi has been supplying me with on your progress. While not perfect, you have learnt to use them to a sufficient level to pass my test. Place the items I gave you on the table and I will dispose of them after we are done.** "

Frowning slightly, hesitating before giving up the weapons they had been training with for the last few days, it was Sasuke at voiced their objections.

"Why do you need to destroy them?"

Letting out a sigh, Naruto gave Kakashi a pointed look before walking over to another table a talking to another of his clones.

Coughing to get his students attention, Kakashi leaned against the desk and scratched the back of his head absentmindedly.

"The thing you have to remember is that you are about to be given ninja weapons, powerful ones at that. If a rival village were to get their hands on them, they could be used against us. I know that you are proud of what you have accomplished in the last few days, but the fact is that the less of a trail left behind the less likely it is that someone will be able to copy and recreate them."

"But couldn't someone just take them if we die on a mission anyway?"

Turning to look at his pink haired student, Kakashi shook his head in the negative.

"That's another reason why the weapons Uzumaki-san makes are so special, the final step is that he tunes them to your chakra. The only one able to use them properly is the one they are made for, and if they were taken and examined, they have a self-destruct seal that would take anyone that tried to copy the design with them."

After a moment of thought, the three genin nodded, though the frowns were still on their faces, and placed the things they had been given on the table.

It was then that something accrued to Madoka.

"Wait, does that mean he already finished making our weapons?"

Seeing that they had finally done as he asked, Naruto walked back over and without a word pulled two sacks out from under the table before Kakashi had the chance to answer, one of the sacks being about half the size of the other, but looking a lot fuller. He also pulled out something that looked like a large, oddly shaped ceramic pot with a leather strap tied to it. It almost resembled a tree, with spikes branching out of the top with holes in the end.

Taking the smaller sacks and the pot, Naruto shoved it over to Sakura, before starting to talk.

"**I will give you a small explanation on each of your Soul Weapons, but after that you will have to figure them out for yourself. I can assure you that they all work as intended, having tested them myself to be sure before the final step.** "

He nodded his head to the sack on the table in front of Sakura, motioning her to open it, and when she did her eyes widened and her face paled slightly. Inside the sack were countless metal shards carefully shaped to look like silver Sakura petals, each with a seal carved perfectly into the centre. The reason the young pinket had paled was at the thought of trying to control so many at once, while it didn't take muck chakra to learn to move the three she had been practicing with, it did take a lot of concentration.

Choosing to ignore her reaction, and understanding the reason for it, Naruto started to explain what he needed to tell her.

"**I must admit, your Soul Weapon is unlike any I have ever created. It can be used for both offense and defence in equal measures, and has a lot of parental, which you will have to figure out on your own. Kakashi has told me that you learnt to move them by observing a Sakura tree, which was a good starting point. Now there are two things I will tell you about your Soul Weapon, the first is that I added a failsafe so that after being activated, they will not come within a certain distance of your body. This is a self-defence mechanism that will prevent you from hurting yourself, however with practice you will be able to suppress that failsafe if you wish. The second is that when you can control all of the shards in that sack to a proficient degree, you can create a natural optical illusion that will render some of them unseen to the untrained eye. Also, when you have mastered the number I have given you, come back and I will be willing to make more for you. The Pot is stronger than it looks, and there are seals that make it bigger on the inside without the added weight. Carry it around for a while on your back to get used to the weight before filling it.**"

At this point it wasn't only the genin that were staring with wide eyes at the seemingly harmless chunks of metal, as even the one eyed jounin was shocked at just what his student was being given. If she was able to master it, Kakashi was sure that Sakura would become one of the most dangerous Kunoichi of this generation!

Clearing his throat to cover up his shock, the silver haired jounin nodded towards almost full sack.

"Just how many shards have you made so far?"

"**5742**"

Naruto then tossed a small sealing scroll at Sakura, who caught it after a moment of fumbling.

"**I suggest you keep most of them sealed until such I time as you are able to carry them yourself. The pot will be able to hold them, and any more you get in the future.**"

With Sakura done, Naruto turned his attention to the other sack on the table before tossing something towards Sasuke. The raven haired Uchiha showed little outward signs emotion as he caught what was thrown at him, but after taking a moment to examine what it was, his eyes did widen slightly.

He was holding a strange knife that looked to be some kind of fishing hook. It was made from a dull grey metal that didn't reflect any of the light coming from the furnaces on the other side of the room. The hook was about the same size as a normal kunai, with a barbed end, but on the outside of the hook it was as sharp as a blade and after genteelly running a finger over the edge Sasuke found out it was just was share as a real blade. On the end of the small handle, which was bound in a dark blue leather was a long stretch of ninja wire, but not like any he had ever seen. It was thinner than normal, made from the same dull metal as the hook so it wouldn't catch the light.

After he was done with his inspection, Sasuke turned his eyes back to Naruto and waited for him to start.

"**You're Soul Weapon, while basic in the idea, has a lot of potential. The wire is both stronger and thinner than your average ninja wire, and doesn't reflect any light that touches it, though I will warn you it will give off a slight glow when you channel Lightening chakra through it. The only part that doesn't conduct electricity is where the handle on the hook is wrapped, and as you figured out the outside of the hook is sharp enough to be used like a blade along with the hook itself. The only thing I will tell you about it is that depending on the amount of Lightening chakra you use, will determine just how lethal it is.**"

Getting a silent nod from the boy, he finally turned to Madoka, who by this point was bouncing from her excitement. For Naruto, the sight brought back memories of a better time, when he would play games with his sister on his days off, or tell her stories about the places he had seen. Unfortunately they also brought back the memories of the day in his father's office, ruining the brief flash of happiness and replacing it with a cold anger.

His parents had always encouraged him to spend as much time with his sister as possible, going so far as to having them share a room even after he became a ninja, so that he could 'keep the sibling bond strong' as they would always say. But after what had happened, he couldn't help but wonder who long they had been planning to force them into an arranged marriage. Was it the same night he had activated his eyes, or sometime after that when they realised just how strong he was.

After awaking a new Doujutsu at a young age, Naruto Namikaze was hailed as the next great prodigy, and for several years after he proved it. But after being ordered to do something that even he was not willing to sacrifice, Naruto retired from being a ninja and disappeared without a trace for two years. But now his family has found him again, but is he really the same boy that they had once loved, or has his bitterness changed him behind recognition.

The thought made him sick to his stomach.

Putting those thoughts to the back of his mind for now, Naruto reached into the sake and slowly started to lay the last few items down on the table in front of his sister, who when seeing what they were practically squealed in her excitement.

On the table was one large disk, about a foot and a half in diameter. The inside of the disk was mostly hollow, except for the polished bronze circle along the inside edge with an X inside, the middle wrapped in brown leather, showing it to be a handle. Around the outside of the bronze ring there was another made form a shiny grey metal, with a serrated edge all around it. Along with the large disk were nine smaller one, each only about the size of the palm of her hand. Like the larger one, they were bronze on the inside with an outer, serrated ring, but without the hollow space inside them. They were also looked to be made from a duller metal that didn't catch the light of the fires at all, unlike the larger one. The only other thing on the table was a piece of paper with some kind of seal printed on it.

"**Your Soul Weapon, Madoka, is…interesting. Though I'm not 100% sure it's deign wasn't at least slightly influenced by the fox.**"

At the mention of her tenant, Madoka's whole body went tense, her eyes hardening. While it didn't happen often, there word a few people in the village that had a problem with her being a Jinchuriki. They never did anything to hurt her, after all she was the daughter of the Hokage and a well-respected Jounin, but she had seen the slight glares people would send her when they though no one was looking.

Seeing her reaction, Naruto picked up the larger disk by the handle in the centre and held it up for her to see.

"**Just for the record, the fact you are a Jinchuriki means nothing to me. I often use seals in conjunction with my weapons so I understand the theory of sealing a Tailed Beast inside a human better than most. Now, if we can move this along…**"

With a small burst of chakra, the outside ring of the large disk started to spin, releasing a high pitched screeching sound that bounced off of the walls and only got louder the faster it spun, glowing brightly. After doing this for about ten second, Naruto stopped the flow of chakra and the ring stopped instantly.

He didn't miss the look Kakashi was sending at the loud and eye catching weapon, something that they both knew would be easy for any experienced ninja to doge with the amount of sound it gave off. Putting the large disk back on the table, Naruto then grabbed one of the small disk and added chakra to it before he could comment.

Unlike the larger disk, this one was silent and didn't glow at all. It just floated in the air above his hand, spinning until it became a blur too fast for the eye to follow.

After putting the smaller disk back down, he turned to the confused face of Madoka, ignoring the now wide eyed realisation of his old friend, and started to explain, pointing to the large disk on the table.

"**Your Weapon is, at first glance, terrible for a ninja to have. It is loud, flashy and will draw the attention of anyone and anything…but that's what also make it the perfect weapon for a ninja when you have the whole set. While the large one is eye catching and impossible to miss, the smaller ones are silent and, when used in conjunction with the large one, almost unnoticeable. The larger disk can float like the smaller ones and can do more damage, but it is slower and more for defence and distraction purposes. Honestly the only thing I could compare it to would have to be the Kyuubi.**"

Seeing all of their eyes widen at his words, Naruto quickly explained before they could misunderstand what he was saying.

"**The large disk is like its head, big, dangerous and full of sharp teeth, the first thing you look at, while the smaller ones are its tails. You are so focused on the fangs in its mouth that you forget it has nine tails that can attack you as well, and by the time you do remember it's too late. They all have a Battery Seal, meaning they can absorb and hold chakra, the more you 'charge' them the longer they will last. I would suggest you charge them over time instead of in one go, they can hold a lot of chakra.**"

Nodding in understanding, Madoka was about to pick up her Weapons before pausing and turning her attention back to the teen with a small frown.

"What about the seal? And how am I supposed to carry them all?"

Reaching into the sack for one final time, Naruto pulled out an adjustable cross shaped harness that had nine pockets on the front and a strap on the back for the large disk.

"**Strap this across your chest over that thing you call a jumpsuit, as for the seal, you're an Uzumaki by blood, you'll figure it out eventually. If nothing else ask your parents or something. Now all you three need to do is add chakra into this seal here, and after that your Soul Weapons will only work for you.**"

He quickly pointed at a small seal engraved into their weapons, almost too small to be seen, before tossing the harness to his sister. Grabbing the harness from the air as he throw it to her, Madoka scowled at the crack at her jumpsuit.

"What's wrong with my jumpsuit?"

"…**Its neon orange…**"

"So, orange is the best colour ever!"

Sending an exasperated look towards Kakashi, who just shrugged his shoulders, Naruto shook his head as he explained.

"**If you wore that on a mission it is likely to get you killed, it is bright and easy to spot from a mile away.**"

Not willing to give up, the redheaded Namikaze leaned over the table and pointed an accusing finger at the teen.

"But you just said my weapon dose the same thing and that it was a good thing!"

"**Yes, when being used **_**with the other nine**_**, on its own it would be more of a liability then an asset. If you wore that on a mission and were in hostile territory, aka anywhere outside the walls of the Leaf, you would not only give away your position but the position of your team as well. Outside of missions it doesn't matter what you wear, but during them you need to think of not only yourself, but your team as well.**"

By the end of his rant, Madoka look a little pale, though Naruto didn't miss the fact it seemed to be more at the thought of putting her team in danger then herself. He couldn't help but feel a little proud of her for that.

Letting out a sign, Naruto started walking back towards the elevator, looking at her over his shoulder.

"**I have a selection of specialised cloths in the shop up top. Take a look and see if there is anything you like, just show me anything you pick before trying it on. Like I said some of them are specialised, better you not accidentally activate something.**"

Nodding mutely as she and the rest of team 7 followed him towards to elevator, Madoka quickly put on the harness and fixed the disks in their proper places. She also saw Sasuke tying one end of his weapon to his belt and hooking the hook carefully on it so it wouldn't hurt him, and Sakura carrying the scroll with her weapon/s sealed inside it. She also had the pot strapped to her back and, now that it was in place seemed to cover her entire back, the branch like spikes reaching above her head, and was struggling slightly with the weight.

XXX

While she would admit that at first the cloths in the store were a little weird, what with the strange machines that seemed to be a part of some of them, Madoka couldn't deny that she actually kind of like them. She spent quite a lot of time looking through what was on display and trying them on, though after almost trying on something the teenage blacksmith told her was a 'suicide vest', she made sure to check with him before trying anything. Both Sasuke and Sakura had left, Kakashi giving them permission so they could start training with their Soul Weapons, leaving only her, her sensei and the teen.

While she was looking through the different clothes, Kakashi paid Naruto for the three weapons, the combined total coming up to the equivalent of a low S-rank pay check and making the one eyed Jounin cry slightly. But then his face turned serious as he motioned towards a corner of the room out of hearing distance of Madoka.

"Kushina confronted me just before I met with my team this morning."

The reaction was instantaneous, his face showing no emotion and eyes cold, Naruto leaned against the wall and regarded his old friend carefully.

"**What did you tell her?**"

"I gave her the address for Steampunk and told her you could be found there. I thought it better then leading her here and bought you some time."

For about a minute after saying this, Kakashi wasn't sure if his friend was going to actually hit him, he definitely saw the thought pass through his mind for a moment before he let out a sigh when the teen nodded.

"**I understand…and thank you for warning me ahead of time.**"

Before they could say anything else the two were interrupted by Madoka, who had returned from the changing room and called out to them when she saw them in the corner.

"Hey, so how do I look?"

She was now wearing a grey long sleeved shirt with a burnt orange and red striped vest over it and a pair of light brown pants. On her hands was a pair of fingerless gloves made brow brown leather and on her head was a brown hat with her hair was out of its usual pigtails and fell down to the middle of her back. She had already put on the harness with her disks on over the vest to get an idea of what it would all look like, and liked what she saw in the mirror in the changing room. **(1)**

She gave a small twirl, a smile on her face at still being able to find something in orange, even if it wasn't the same shade she like best. After taking a moment to examine the clothes, both Kakashi and Naruto nodded at the same time, making her smile turn into a grin.

"I'll take it!"

XXX

As they made their way towards the club both Minato and Kushina couldn't help but feel a mix of excitement and nervousness. This was going to be the first time they saw their son in over two years, and the memory of their last meeting was running through their minds. Not to mention what Kakashi had told her about him not wanting anything to do with them.

But that didn't change the fact that they had to at least try.

When she had told him about the shinobi only club, Minato had quickly pulled out a file with the planning permission for it, the name ringing a bell in the back of his head. When he saw the name of his sensei Jiraiya as the joint owner with an unnamed second party, the blonde Kage was tempted to bang his head against his desk repeatedly.

The old pervert had come to him about a year ago with the plans and, although he was a little unsure about not knowing who the other owner was, had trusted his sensei enough to give him the benefit of the doubt when he said it was connected to his network. Minato had long since stopped asking for details on the man's spy network, knowing that the less people that knew anything about it the better. It seems Jiraiya had used that knowledge to his advantage of hiding his son from them, though at least he now knew the old pervert was keeping an eye on him if he frequented this club and if they were unable to find Naruto they could always talk to this mystery partner of Jiraiya's.

But even knowing that, neither he nor Kushina could feel angry at the man, or Kakashi for that matter, because they were right to do so. If they had found him sooner, they would have tried to talk to him, and if he was as angry as Kakashi said, it was possible he would have left the village altogether.

They got in the club with little trouble, the security guards out front, who both Namikaze instantly recognised as retired shinobi, let them in the moment they saw their ID's. It seemed even if Minato was known as the Hokage, they still wouldn't let him in without examining it first. However, the moment they stepped through the doorway and their chakra was suppressed, both started to panic and got ready for an attack, backs together and eyes wide.

"**First time in Steampunk huh? You're not the first to react like that and nor will you be the last, it takes some getting used to being at civilian level chakra.**"

The voice that addressed them was very deep, almost unnatural, and the moment they looked to its source they found out why.

The man stood before them was huge, standing at least a foot taller than Minato with a completely bold head. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it and black pants, with an odd belt that seemed to have several different contraptions hanging off of it. But the things that stood out about him the most was his right arm and the bottom and right side of his face.

Instead of a normal arm, there was some kind of clockwork prosthetic attached at the shoulder that let out random puffs of steam and ticked. It didn't have a hand, just seeming to end with a hollow hole for some reason at the wrist. As for his face, covering it from just above where his right eye would be, around the right side of his head and down to his jaw was some kind of gas mask. The eye was covered by a large black tinted lens that stuck out slightly and sticking out the side of his head where his ear should have been was a small brass horn pointed forward.

It was a wonder that Minato was even able to recognise him.

"Sato…what happened to you?"

Sato was an ex-shinobi who had been forced to retire after the last Great War when he had taken a fire Jutsu head on, losing both his arm, eye and most of his hearing in his right ear. He also had severe lung damage, leaving him unable to talk without coughing violently every few words. Minato had only worked with the man on a few rare occasions, but in his prime Sato had been a powerhouse when it came to Defensive Earth Jutsu. The blonde Kage had once seen him create an Earth wall strong enough to hold back a rockslide that would have killed hundreds of Leaf-nin in a matter of seconds.

Chuckling at the shocked looks the two were giving him, the now named Sato patted the blonde Kage on the back.

"**One of the perks of the new job Minato, I got an upgrade and replacements for the parts I lost. Now I'm the head of security here.**"

Finally getting over his shock, Minato reached out and to shake his old allies' hand, only to pause when he remembered that he didn't have one.

Again chuckling at the look, Sato reached for one of the things hanging from his belt, pulled one off that they now saw looked like a hand, and with a loud click, fixed it into place. Taking a moment to flecks the now attached and working hand, Sato grinned before accepting the handshake.

"**Another perk, you'd be surprised at some of the different 'hands' I have to choose from.**"

Pulling his hand back, eyeing the metal one he had just been shaking with slightly wide eyes, Minato gave the large man a friendly smile before looking around the room. It was at that point that both he and Kushina noticed that Sato wasn't the only one with replacement parts made out of clockwork, along with the odd clothes that many seemed to be wearing.

Turning back to Sato, Kushina rubbed the back of her head with a small smile on her face.

"I must admit this wasn't what we were expecting, so many retired ninja working in one place, and the seals surpassing our chakra are like nothing I've ever felt…who made them and all of these prosthetic's anyway."

"**That would be the boss, he tends to keeps to himself in the VIP area on the second floor. Mostly he just leave me and the rest of the staff to run the place. With everyone's chakra suppressed but certain members of the staff, it makes it a lot easier to keeps things under control.**"

Both Namikaze were a little surprised at this information, and after taking a moment to comprehend what Sato had said, Kushina spoke in a slightly shocked tone of voice.

"Wait, you mean not everyone has their chakra suppressed? How is that even possible?"

Shrugging, the large ex-nin pulled up his left sleeve to show them the seal tattooed onto his forearm.

"**I don't really know much about sealing, but from what I understand the seal that suppresses chakra in the building is split into two parts. The main seal that suppresses everyone's chakra, and a small counter seal that negates it.**"

Sharing a look with his wife, then quickly scanning the all of the people in the club, Minato gave his old friend a small smile.

"Do you think you could take us to speak to your boss? We need his help with something important."

Shrugging his shoulders again, Sato led them over to the stairs, nodding to the guard as they passed.

There were only a few people on this level, all just sat on couches talking and drinking. They were also all dressed in the odd style so many of the people on the first floor seemed to like.

Sato led them right to a couch at the far end of the second floor, right in front of the balcony overlooking the rest of the club. They approached it from the back, a top hat sticking up over the top being the only indicator that someone was sat in it, but just as they were about to walk around to the front Sato shook his head, telling them to stay.

"**Minato and Kushina Namikaze to speak with you, boss.**"

"**How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that Sato-san, I do have a name.**"

"**Of course, sorry boss.**"

Neither Minato nor Kushina, missed the small smile that crossed the large man's face, telling them that this was a regular argument between the two. They also didn't miss the fact that the unseen man's voice sounded a lot like Sato's, meaning he was probably wearing a mask too.

Without another word Sato walked away, leaving them with his 'boss', who they still couldn't see. After waiting a moment in silence, Kushina took a step forward.

"Thank you for seeing use, we need your help in finding our son, we believe he is a regular here. His name is Naruto, he has blonde hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek."

"…**why are you looking for him?**"

"W-what, he's our son!"

They heard a deep sigh being released from the still unseen man, before watching him stand up with his back facing them. There was a loud hissing noise, along with a burst of steam as he removed the mask covering his face, before slowly turning to face them. The moment they saw his face, both Namikaze let out a gasp. He looked older then the last time they had seen him, his face more angular like his fathers, but the whisker marks were still there. Along with the bright blue eyes glaring at them with absolute hatred.

Letting out a strangle cry, ignoring the glare being sent at them, Kushina made to pulled her son into a hug, only to stop when his eyes morphed and the glare became even more instance.

"If you touch me, I will throw you over the balcony, what the hell do you want?"

Both were slightly taken aback by the threat, but after moment the shock was replaced by sadness, Kakashi had warned then that he wanted nothing to do with them, but they at least had to try. Resting his hand on his wife's shoulder, Minato met his sons glare with regretful eyes.

"We want you to come home. What we tried to do was wrong, we realise that now, please just come home and we can be a family again…"

Naruto's expression didn't change, if anything his glare only seemed to get stronger.

"I don't have a family, I left the Namikaze name and you behind two years ago. I'm Naruto _Uzumaki_ now."

At his words, Kushina started to cry into her husband's shoulder, her entire body shaking as she sobbed. Frowning slightly at the harsh words, Minato looked at Naruto with his eyes hard and voice stern.

"Naruto please, we came to apologise-"

"I don't care!"

Both flinched as Naruto's voice got louder and took step back, his eyes still glowing angrily at them as he continued.

"I don't care what you say, do or think! I want nothing to do with either of you! Just leave me alone and let me live my life! Now get the hell out of my club!"

After a few seconds passed and they still hadn't moved, Naruto took a deep breath before frowning and looked to something over their shoulders.

"Sato-san, escort them out, please…"

Before they had time to protest a hand was laid on each of their shoulders, the one on Minato's being made out of metal, and started pulling them away.

"…**of course, boss…**"

If not for the fact that neither could use their chakra, they would have been able to overpower the larger man with ease, but as it was they could do nothing and, not giving them a chance to speak Sato started dragging them down the stairs and to the front door. Stopping just inside the door, Sato let them both go and when they turned to face him they could see the regret in his one visible eye.

"**Sorry about this, but he pays my bills.**"

As much as she wanted to be mad at the large man that had just dragged them away from their son, Kushina couldn't bring herself to blame him. After all, he was just doing his job.

"Don't worry about it Sato-san, it's not your fault, right Minato-kun,"

Looking over at her husband she was surprised to see a slightly pained expression on his face as he rubbed his shoulder where Sato had grabbed him with his metal hand.

"Yeah, but did you have to grab me so hard?"

"**Again, sorry. It's hard to be gentle when you can't feel how much pressure you are putting in to something,**"

"I guess so…see you around Sato-san"

Turning back to his wife as they left, Minato let out a tired sigh.

"What are we going to do now, Minato-kun? He wouldn't even let us talk."

Grabbing her husband's hand, the redheaded Namikaze quietly started to cry again, barely able to stop herself from falling to the ground hugging herself. Pulling his distraught wife into a one armed hung as they walk, slowly stocking the back of her head in an attempt to soothe her.

"We just have to wait Kushina-chan, maybe...if we give him some space he will give us a chance…maybe…"

XXX

(1) For the life of me, I can't remember what the type of hat she is wearing is call. Think of the one chimney sweeps used to wear and if anyone knows what they are called let me know.

**UPDATE ABOUT HAT**: if you type 'newsboy cap' into Google you will see what it looks like, a big thank you to Narutofan8762 for telling me XD

**Someone asked me to explain what the weakness will be for the Sharingan in this fic, so I will put a basic explanation here.**

Basically in this fic the Sharingan can only copy things exactly, meaning if the person they copy a Jutsu from uses too much chakra, they can only use it with the same amount of chakra. Also, unlike Naruto's eyes, they don't technically learn it, so they can't improve anything they copy. The only real advantage they have over Naruto's eyes is that they can use anything they copy instantly, while he has to 'learn' them before use.


End file.
